


One Weird Family

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Magic of the Tablet [6]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearing 17 years after the events of Secret of the Tomb, the museum is one big happy, if crazy, family. Until a traveling exhibit comes to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Weird Family

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, and have a happy holiday season. Unbetad, all mistakes are my own.

"Our family is so weird," Abigail exhaled, collapsing onto the bench in front of the miniature displays.

"The majority of us are museum exhibits," Merlin said. "That in and of itself is odd Abby."

"Exactly!" she said.

"Would you rather have a normal life?" Merlin asked, perching on her shoulder. "Not know about any of this?"

"First point," Abigail said, holding out a finger. "I wouldn't exist if any of us were normal. Second point," she said, taking Merlin off her shoulder so she could see him. "I never said I wanted normal, just that we were a weird family."

"Walk in on someone again?" Merlin asked with a smirk.

"No, James and Dex are plotting," Abigail said of her younger brother. "Doesn't look good."

"Should we tell your dad?" Merlin asked. "Or Teddy?"

"And be subjected to their pranks for the next year?" Abigail protested, "Best to just let them work it out of their systems."

"Smart," Merlin decided after a moment. "How much longer?"

Abigail glanced at her watch. "Two 'til," she said, "You ready?"

"I'm never ready," Merlin said with a sigh. "But I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Abigail sat up, putting Merlin back in the Wild West diaroma. "Good morning," she whispered as everyone was frozen back in place.

...

"There's a traveling exhibit coming next week," Larry told his children as they left the museum that morning. "I want you on your best behaviors while it's here."

"Who is it?" Abigail asked, elbowing James as he complained.

"Merenkahre, Shepseheret, and Kahmunrah," Larry said, "They may end up staying permanently if things go well."

James groaned again as they reached their car.

"Knock it off," Abigail said, smacking James on the back of the head. "Didn't Kahmunrah try to kill you guys at the Smithsonian?"

"Different version," Larry said, "And the gateway to the underworld is still as the Smithsonian."

"You think that'll make a difference?" Abigail asked, kicking James out of the front seat.

"Hopefully," Larry said as he started the car. "And hopefully his parents will be able to keep him from trying to kill any one this time around."

"Parents have that kind of effect," Abigail agreed. "Fingers crossed for the best."

"You and me both," Larry muttered as he pulled out onto the street.

...

"Mr. Daley," Dr. McPhee called to the night guard as he arrived. "Why's this exhibit such a big deal? Merenkahre and Shepseheret have been here before."

"They're not the big deal," Larry said, continuing towards the traveling exhibit. "It's Kahmunrah. He's the one who killed Ahk, and when you guys tried moving a bunch of stuff to the Smithsonian, he tried to take over the world, well that was a wax figure and this is the mummy, and he nearly killed us all."

"Huh," McPhee muttered. "Then why the hell is he here?"

"They just found his mummy, so they're doing on tour," Larry said as they reached the exhibit.

"So where are the kids?" McPhee asked as Larry gathered the clothes for the Egyptians.

"Abigail is waiting with Ahk," Larry said, "James has probably stolen Dexter by now."

"And how long til sunset?" McPhee asked, having long since given up on both keeping the Daley children from touching the exhibits (they wouldn't do any damage) and keeping up with the sunset (any of the Daleys would be able to tell him down to the second when he asked).

"Now," Larry said, cracking the lids of the sarcophaguses so they wouldn't be thrown across the room like Ahk's had been that first night.

"Back in New York then?" Merenkahre asked as he got out of his sarcophagus.

"Yep," Larry confirmed, "Shepseheret is on your right and Kahmunrah is on her other side."

"Kahmunrah?" Merenkahre asked, looking over, past his wife as she dressed herself, to the sarcophagus that had not opened yet.

"Guess he's plotting in the dark," Larry muttered, going over to shove the lid off Kahmunrah's sarcophagus. "Plotting time's over Kahmunrah."

Kahmunrah blinked up at Larry, adjusting to the light. "Who are you?" he asked, sitting up in his bindings. "And where am I?"

"Guess the memories don't transfer forms," Larry muttered. "I am Larry Daley, guardian of Brooklyn and consort of Ahkmenrah."

Kahmunrah finally realized he was covered in bandages while Larry was speaking. "Am I dead?" he asked, speaking over Larry's title as consort.

"You're in New York," Larry said shortly before turning to Merenkahre and Shepseheret. "I'll leave him with you while I go check on Ahkmenrah. You remember the way to the lobby?"

Merenkahre nodded and Larry left the room.

"Hey Gigantor!" Jed called as Larry passed the Hall of Miniatures on his way to Egypt. "How's the psycho?"

Larry stopped, taking Jed in one hand and Octavius in the other before continuing on to Egypt. "Different version Jed, doesn't remember the Smithsonian."

"Or so he says," Octavius disagreed. "Keep in mind that he did kill Ahkmenrah."

"I know," Larry said, "And I'm not saying I trust him, but maybe we should give him at least half a chance."

"You do that," Jed said, patting Larry's hand as he set the miniatures on the desk. "I'm just going to avoid him."

"If you insist," Larry said, leaving the lobby and finishing his trip to Ahk's exhibit.

"Hey," Larry greeted when he reached the door. "I forgot how good you look in your formal wear."

"Its not very comfortable," Ahk muttered, glancing longingly towards where the duffle bag holding his regular clothes was stashed.

"I know," Larry soothed, taking the crown from Abigail as she dashed from the room. "But after tonight you can go back to your sweaters, okay?"

"Not sure I want to wear a sweater in front of Kah," Ahk muttered as Larry set the crown on his head.

"Because?" Larry asked, knowing the story behind the statement and knowing Ahk needed to vent it out.

Ahk's hand moved to cover his heart, where a small, puckered scar rested.

"Are you going to be okay?" Larry asked, setting his hand over Ahk's.

"I should be," Ahk said with a wan smile. "You'll stay with me?"

"Of course," Larry said, kissing Ahk gently.

...

"Larry Daley, guardian of Brooklyn."

Larry turned to see Kahmunrah. "Can I help you with something?" Larry asked, glancing over to where Ahk had been pulled into watching cat videos with Jed and Octavius.

"You are a beautiful man Larry Daley," Kahmunrah said, putting a hand on Larry's shoulder.

"Thank you?" Larry said, unsure where this was going, not knowing that Kahmunrah hadn't heard that Larry was Ahk's consort.

"You look just like my favorite bed slave from back home," Kahmunrah said softly. "What do you say to that Mr. Daley?"

"No," Larry said firmly. "I'm not that kinda guy Kahmunrah."

"I love it when you say my name," Kahmunrah growled lowly, "Do you really think you'll get a better offer than a pharaoh of Egypt?" he asked, voice soft but eyes dangerous. "Better than the fifth king of the fourth kings?"

"I can and I have," Larry told the dark pharaoh. "I think you should go find your parents."

Larry turned from Kahmunrah, to join his partner at the desk before Rexy demanded his bone be thrown again.

A hand grabbing Larry's wrist stopped him and caused Larry to look back at Kahmunrah. "No one denies Kahmunrah," the pharaoh hissed, pulling Larry with him down a dark side hall.

"Stop!" Larry yelled ad Rexy roared and the Huns let out a war cry. Larry tried pulling away, but Kahmunrah was stronger than he was, a newly awakened exhibit.

Kahmunrah stopped several minutes walk from the lobby in an empty room, and shoved Larry against the wall. Kahmunrah was kissing Larry before he could get his breath back from the pace Kahmunrah had set as well as being thrown against the wall.

"Stop!" a new voice yelled, slim fingers that almost blended in with Kahmunrah's skin clawing into his arm. "Leave him alone!"

"Abigail." Larry gasped out when Kahmunrah let him go, turning to face the 16-year-old. "Run."

The girl obviously didn't listen, having inherited Larry's stubbornness. Instead, she took the fighting stance Ahk had showed her. Kahmunrah laughed, striking out three times and landing all three hits. "Did you really think a little girl could beat me?" he asked in a sneer.

"No," Abigail said with a pained smile. "I'm just the distraction."

"Get away from them," Ahk growled, stalking up to Kahmunrah. "What kind of man are you? Trying to steal your brother's consort and attacking a child?"

"He didn't try to stop me," Kahmunrah leered, "Maybe you aren't satisfying your consort little brother."

Larry took his flashlight from it's spot in his belt and hit Kahmunrah on the back of the head, knocking the man unconscious. "Abby," he dropped the flashlight and knelt next to his daughter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dad," she said, straightening gingerly. "I'll have a few bruises but I'll be fine."

"What were you thinking?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. "You could have gotten killed."

"You were in trouble," Abigail said, "I knew Baeba was coming."

"Nearly gave me a heart attack," Larry muttered as Ahk came to join them.

"We should put him back in his sarcophagus," Ahk said, "Are you alright?"

Larry turned to Ahk, who's eyes were still burning with harsh anger towards his brother. "We're fine Ahk," Larry said, pulling him into a hug. "You need to calm down."

"How can I?" Ahk asked, slumping against Larry. "He hurt you and Abigail, Larry."

"I'll be fine Ahk," Larry said, running a hand down Ahk's back. "He'll stay in his sarcophagus for the rest of the time he's here."

Ahk shuddered against Larry. "I thought Teddy had an eye on him," he whispered. "And Attila. Kahmunrah has never been a good man, I should have known better."

"It'll be fine," Larry soothed, "They've got it," he stood up, taking Ahk with him. "We can take the rest of the night off."

"Abigail?" Ahk asked as Larry led him away.

"Went to find Merlin," Larry answered. "And I dont know about you, but I need some alone time with my husband."

Ahk smiled, this sweet little smile he got whenever Larry called him his husband. Nick called it his, 'drunk on love' look, when he wasn't gagging at the thought of what it led to. "That sounds agreeable," Ahk said with a nod as he followed Larry to the security office.

...

 

"Ahk?" Larry called, trying to draw the other's attention. "Ahk?" Larry was starting to get worried, Ahk had spaced out nearly ten minutes ago. "Ahkmenrah?"

That drew the pharaoh's attention, but he fixed Larry with a puzzled look. "Who are you?" he asked after staring

for several long minutes.

"Very funny Ahk," Larry said cooly even as his heartbeat went up several notches. "Knock it off."

"I am not trying to be funny," Ahkmenrah said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Larry Daley," he told the newly amnesiac pharaoh. "Guardian of Brooklyn and your consort."

Ahkmenrah stared a moment before laughing. "I do believe I would remember taking a consort," he said after he finished laughing. "Especially one so ill suited to the position."

"Hey!" Larry said, affronted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Unions between men are dalliances, not marriages," Ahkmenrah said scornfully as he stood. "No fruit can come from such unions. Where is my tablet?"

"Through here," Larry said, gesturing towards the door to where the tablet was displayed. "I'm going to find Teddy, will you be okay on your own?"

"I managed to rule a kingdom without anyone holding my hand," Ahkmenrah said without turning to face Larry. "I should be able to handle myself."

"Well if you need me, I'll be in the atrium."

Ahk nodded again, taking the tablet off the wall and turning it over in his hands as Larry left the room.

Larry sprinted to the atrium, where Teddy was most likely to be unless there had been an emergency.

"Teddy!" Larry called, seeing the man across the atrium.

"Lawrence!" Teddy called back, dismounting Tex and meeting Larry in the middle of the room. "What's wrong my boy?"

"Ahk lost his memory," Larry said, breathing heavily. "I'm not sure how much, but he didn't remember who I was, he laughed at the idea of a male consort."

"Where is he?" Teddy asked, turning Larry around, an arm around his shoulders.

"His exhibit," Larry said, leading back to the exhibit, where Ahk was leaning against his sarcophagus, playing with his phone.

"What is this?" he asked, holding the phone up for Larry to look at.

"It's an iPhone," Larry said, unlocking the phone in Ahk's hand.

Ahk turned it back to look at it, and tapped the screen a few times. "Who are they?" he asked, turning the phone back to Larry to show a picture of Abigail and James at Ahk's last birthday, both wearing pointed party hats and sticking their tongues out at each other, cake all over their faces from shoving it in each other's faces.

"Abigail and James," Larry informed him. "Our children."

Ahk looked between Larry and the picture. "Larry Daley," he said with a sigh. "We've been over this."

"You also have a magic tablet that 'increases our already strong bond of soul' to a level where I can physically feel it at times," Larry said, "And it can allow men to carry children at times."

"You have given me two children," Ahk said, looking shellshocked. "And I have insulted you."

"Not your fault," Larry said instantly. "Something messed with your memory."

"Lawrence," Teddy said, sounding pained. "I may know what happened."

Larry turned to Teddy, not liking the tone he used.

"Kahmunrah got out earlier tonight. We got him back to his sarcophagus, but he had gotten to the tablet."

Larry groaned, "Get Attila please," he said. "And meet me in front of the traveling exhibit."

Teddy nodded, heading to find the Huns. "You stay here please Ahk," Larry said, heading towards the traveling Egyptian exhibit.

"Larry?" Ahk called after him, sounding small and young. "Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Kahmunrah, he may be responsible for your memory loss."

"And you're leaving me alone?"

"I'll send Abigail to keep you company," Larry said, giving Ahk a hug. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Ahk said, a lie so obvious it was all Larry could do not to laugh.

"If you say so," Larry said. "We've been together nearly 13 years, you can't lie to me."

"Alright," Ahk agreed as Larry left the room.

...

"Alright," Larry said, when Teddy and the Huns met him in front of the traveling Egyptian exhibit. "Attila, you and your guys grab him when Teddy and I open the lid. Take him to the break room and lock the door behind us."

Attila nodded, even as Teddy looked dubious. "It'll be fine Teddy," Larry said. "Don't worry."

"I don't think I can do that son," Teddy said, pulling Larry into a hug. "Be careful."

"Yes sir," Larry said, smiling before pulling away and wiping all traces off emotion from his face. "For Ahk," Larry said to the Huns, going into the room where the three sarcophaguses sat in a row.

The group made their way to the one on the far side of the room, the one that had been weighted down with the cover stone and locked as well.

"Ready?" Larry mouthed to Teddy across the sarcophagus as they grabbed ahold of the stone.

Teddy nodded and they pulled it away, moving to the pin locks and pulling them out before grabbing the lid and pulling it away so the Huns could reach in and grab Kahmunrah, carrying him between Attila and his second, feet wheeling as he was carried down the halls to the break room.

"What did you do to the tablet?" Larry asked, arms crossed and back to the door.

"Guardian of Brooklyn," Kahmunrah said with a chuckle, rubbing at his upper arms where the Huns had gripped him. "Where is your husband now?"

"What did you do to him?" Last asked again, pulling his flashlight from his belt and pointing Kahmunrah to the wall with the metal at his throat.

"The tablet is intimately linked to Ahkmenrah's very soul," Kahmunrah spat, ever though he could barely breathe with Larry's light against his throat. "If I push the right buttons, I can change anything about him, large or small, that I wish."

"Fix him," Larry said, pressing harder.

"What's in it for me?" Kahmunrah whispered, self-assured smirk still in place.

"I won't kill you," Larry says, backing up incrementally.

"I need something more than that," Kahmunrah disagreed.

"I'll let you out of your sarcophagus for the rest of your time here," Larry bargained.

"And get me moved here permanently," Kahmunrah added.

"I'll try," Larry countered.

"Give me the tablet," Kahmunrah said, reaching out for the tablet.

Larry picked it up from the table. "If you do anything other than fix Ahk," Larry threatened. "I will make sure you are outside when the sun comes up."

"Enough with the threats," Kahmunrah sighed, taking the tablet and setting it just so on the table, sitting in front of it and pressing a rapid series of buttons before pausing to think about the next series, inputting it slowly and carefully. "He should be back to normal," Kahmunrah said, sitting back, smirk still firmly in place. "Anything else?"

Larry promptly punched him in the face, grabbed the tablet, and left the break room, instructing the Huns to stand guard a few more minutes while he went to check on Ahk.

"Hey," Larry said, knocking on the wall beside the open doorway. "You guys okay?"

Larry's answer was an armful of pharaoh and a mouth pressed urgently against his. He gave easily to the embrace and the feeling of love that flowed freely between the two.

...

"Weird family huh?" Merlin said, sitting next to Abigail on the desk.

"Everybody's different," Abigail said with a shrug. "It's what makes us awesome."

"Exactly," Merlin said with a nod. "Weird is good."

"Who needs normal," the two said in unison before exploding into laughter as their family lived, laughed, and loved around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Final story in this series, any questions are to be directed at me, and may be answered by comment or by story, depending on my muse.


End file.
